


Enter Sandman

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enter Sandman, F/M, Inspired by Music, Metallica References, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: After a rough case the reader has a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt I did. It's loosely based off of "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. The italics part is the reader's nightmare.

It felt like ages since you had any real sleep. You had been on the road with the Winchesters for awhile now but the last hunt had taken a toll on you for some reason. While claiming to be FBI to investigate a young couple's death, another one had happened. The same M.O. Their hearts had literally exploded out of their chest. It was so bad that you actually had to run into the bathroom to puke. Who would kill somebody in their most intimate moment? A  
scorned lover? A witch? There were a few possibilities here.

Once you left to go back to the hotel room you changed out of your "FBI gear" and took a very hot shower. You felt like you needed to scrub yourself after seeing that. After you got yourself cleaned up and put into pajamas,tonight just consisted of a black shirt and wonder woman panties because you were just that damn tired, you collapsed onto the bed. You were thankful that you were able to get a separate room from Sam & Dean this time. It wasn't because you were sleeping in your intimates tonight, Dean loved it when you wore your batman panties around, it was because you didn't want them to see how much this hunt affected you. Before climbing under the covers you opened up the music app on your phone and hit shuffle. The last thing you heard before drifting off into a nightmare filled sleep was the familiar riff of "Enter Sandman" by Metallica.

_The house you had entered was pitch black even with the flashlight in your hand. You had never been scared of the dark before but this was different. It felt like something had its sights on you. After heading into one of the bedrooms you could have sworn you heard something like nails on a chalkboard. Whatever the noise was it hurt your ears. There was no way anything in the house could do that. There couldn't be much in the house. It had been abandoned for a long time. When you heard the sound of children giggling you knew something was wrong. Why the hell did you do this alone? You knew better then that. When you heard more of the giggling you couldn't help but try to find the noise. Your curiosity was getting the best out of you. After finding your way to the back bedroom you slowly opened the door to investigate the tattered remains of the bedroom. Besides an old bed with destroyed sheets on it and a beat up dresser there wasn't anything in the room. After scanning the room with the flashlight you could have sworn you saw something move but that was impossible. There shouldn't be anything here. After turning around to leave you found yourself being thrown across the room into the old bed. It knocked the wind out of you and made you drop your flashlight. The light from it started to flicker as you saw a shadow approach you. A scream erupts from your lips as you saw long fingernails come down towards your chest as the light went out on the flashlight._

Your eyes snap open and look at the patio door of the room you were in. You were in your room but it didn't feel like you were alone. After reaching under the pillow your fingers snagged around the handle of the 9 mm Beretta you kept underneath it and after flipping off the safety you pulled it off and aimed it at the door.

"Hey easy Tiger, it's just me." Dean spoke up as he held his hands up.

After putting the safety back on you reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. You were surprised to see Dean in here. He was also in his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I heard you scream." Dean sighed as you put the gun back under the pillow. "What happened?"

"Just a nightmare." You let out a yawn as you ran your finger through your now dried hair "Will you do me a favor and check under the bed for me?"

Dean was going to ask why but by the look on your face he knew better then to ask questions. After doing what you had asked, he gave you a smile that said everything was okay then climbed onto the bed with you. When his arm wrapped around you and pulled you as close to him you couldn't help but smile. Already you had started to feel safer and the images of the nightmare had already started to leave your mind.


End file.
